Discovering You
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: kind of a prequal to my akuroku story Finding You, but this one is Zemyx!yaoi, lemon, crazed authoress, other stuff like that...


ff.kh.luvrgrl: hey, all! I'm back with another (what else?) Kingdom Hearts fic!!!

I promised my sister that I would write a Zemyx fic, as I was already planning on it, but I didn't know what to do it on. I finally got an idea, and--

Peter: isn't this, like, the third try on the intro?

((I glare at Peter))

me: the second will be for a different zemyx fic, so you wont gat to meet my new muse until then. sorry!

me: i would also like to dedicate this to my sister, whom I asked to get me up at 3 am (she usually wakes up around then to get a snack) a few days ago, but apparently, when she tried, I cussed at her...

sister: you said, "damn you"...

me: GET OUTTA HERE!!!!! ((chases sister out with Bazooka made out of Paper Machete and a plastic knife))

((Kimahri suddenly appears))

me: ((squeals)) Kimahri! ((jumps on him)) Kimahri's a big fuzzy cat! ((giggles))

Peter: aren't you... _allergic_ to cats?

((I glare at him))

Kimahri: what is Kimahri doing here? Kimahri was just trying to catch a fish and..

((I hand Kimahri a BIGGG string of yummy fish))

((kimahri starts to eat))

Peter: What the Hell is Kimahri doing here? I thought that this was going to be a Zemyx...

Me: shaddup... it's going to be... hopefully...

Axel: HOPEFULLY?!?!

((I sic Kimahri on Axel, who is now running around screaming that his head is on fire, even thought Kimahri used Aqua Breath on him... -.-' ))

Axel: hey! you're making me sound like an idiot!

Riku: yeah; usually you let Axel do that himself...

((Zexy and Demyx appear out of nowhere. Roxas has also appeared but no one really seems to notice that he wasn't there before...))

Axel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! I saw demyx's ass!!! i've been traumatized for life!!!!!

((Riku has fainted))

me: wow...

((they both look up, and Demyx's face turns a bright red))

me: I KNEW Zexy was top!

((Zexion raises his visible eyebrow))

Zexion: Since apparently I won't be able to do this right now, can you at _least_ do the friggin' fic?

me: okay... oh, almost forgot... ((turns to readers)) this is kinda a sequel (okay, it's more of a prequel) to my AkuRoku fic _FInding You_. I was thinking of making two other stories, but I just can't see Xemnas looking for a new member (Saix) himself, and I don't think he would send the newbie (Marluxia) to get the next member (Lar-Lar), either... However, if enough people want them (10 people each, though I might be persuaded with seven, if my lovely author-friend phaz is one) So, ANYWAYS, here's my Zemyx sto--

Roxas: Um, Disclaimers and Dedications?

me: oh, yeah! Demyx can do the Disclaimers, unless Zexy would rather--

Zexion: no. and quit calling me Zexy!

me: NEVER!!!!! muah-ha-haaa!!!

Demyx: ((still blushing profusely)) ff.kh.luvrgrl doesn't own me or Zexion, and she probably never will. so please don't sue.

Roxas: WARNING!!!! this fic contains YAOI, and LEMONS. So if you're some stupid person who doesn't like one or the other, then don't read this. Although, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BE READING THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU DIDN"T LIKE EITHER?!?!?! SHE PUTS 'YAOI' AND 'LEMON' IN EVERY GOSH-DARN SUMMARY!!!!!!!!!!

me: ... um, thank you, Roxas. now please, calm down!!! you're scaring my readers away!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Zexion POV)

Sighing, I look through the streets of The World That Never Was. _Supposedly_ there's a new member. Elaeus - I mean, Lexaeus - got the last newbie, Axel, the "Flurry of Dancing Flames", so now it's my turn, I guess. Xehano-- _Xemnas_ told me to look for him. I think it'll be months before I get through-- Was that a whimper?

Picking up my pace, I quickly approach a huddled body. Hearing my footsteps, the dirty blonde looks up, obviously fearful. I feel a pang in my chest, which is weird, considering I'm not supposed to have a heart...

I kneel down next to him, gently assuring him that I won't hurt him, I'm here to help him, and Don't be scared. I'm confused over the way I'm acting...

Luckily, He looks to be about my size. Being one of the smartest of Ansem the Wise's apprentices (come on... I'm only 20... the next youngest is El-- _Lexaeus_, and he's 27... and you have to be _pretty_ damn smart for Ansem the Wise to accept you as one of your apprentices...), I had brought along a spare change of my clothes in a bag, just in case... Okay, so I only brought along an extra coat, boots, and pants... Lexaeus only remembered an extra coat... and he forgot that the new member probably wouldn't be as muscular as him... (Although it _was_ rather entertaining to see Axel struggling to keep the extra-large coat from falling off of him... he is definitely on of the thinnest two - okay, three, now - members of the Organization.)

I help the naked Nobody to his feet, and then hand him my extra pair of pants. As he puts them on, I ask, "So... what's your name?" The ocean blue eyes look at me nervously, and their owner replies, "Demyx... I think i'm a musician..." I raise my eyebrows (although only one is visible) at this. "Interesting..." I reply. "I'm Zexion." I hand him the boots and coat, which seem to be just a tad too big for him, and help him zip the coat up.

Hmm... not too muscular, but not too skinny, either... Wait, what am I thinking? I need to get him to the Superior first. I summon a portal, and grab his wrist. "Come on. I need to introduce you to the rest of the Organization." "Organization?" Demyx replies. I sigh, dismissing the portal and calling up a new one leading to the entrance of The Castle That Never Was. I have a bit of explaining to do...

OoOoOoOoO

(Demyx POV)

Zexion... he's kinda cute... The Superior (Xemnas, I think?) is scary... I don't wanna get on his bad side... I feel kinda bad though, for what I accidentally did to Zexy... I kinda created a tidal wave that nearly knocked him over... How was I supposed to know that I could control water?! I don't feel even half as bad as I did when Zexion was with me, though... it's kinda just a memory of a feeling...

Hearing my door open, I look up. Seeing the indigo hair, my whole mood brightens. I think he notices, because he smiles slightly. "Can I come in?" _As long as it's in me_... WHOA!!!! Where did THAT come from?! Blushing furiously, I nod, looking away. Zexion comes in, closing and locking the door after himself. What's he planning on do--

_Mmff!_

OH, MY GOD!!!!! HE'S KISSING ME!!!!! OH, MY FREAKIN' GOD!!!!!!

OoOoOoOoO

(Zexion's POV)

I am an ambitious person. I tend to not give up until I have what I want. And right now, I want Demyx.

Cautiously - I don't want to scare him off! - I slide my tongue out, licking his bottom lip. When he moans, my tongue delves into his moist cavern, trying to memorize it before I'm pushed away, as I have no doubt that is what is going to happen. Surprisingly, however, Demyx whimpers and buries his hands in my hair, trying to get me closer than I already am. I moan when he begins to eagerly kiss me back. Reluctantly taking my lips off of his, I tell him, panting, "If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" He nods, and I press my lips to his again.

I move my hand from the back of his neck to his chest, and I start unzipping the coat he has borrowed from me. My lips move to his jawline, then to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, where I suck hard, drawing another whimper from him. When I pull back, I wince slightly. It's already red; I did it a little harder then I meant to... Murmuring an apology, I reach down, yanking both of our boots off. I'm crawling back up his body (somehow we ended up lying down on his bed...I love these double beds...) when he yanks on my zipper. I lean back, letting him get a better grip on my coat. He shoves it off my shoulders, and nearly rips my shirt off, but I stop him and take it off myself. Reaching between us, I gently rub his crotch, ripping a moan from those full lips. I can't stand it any longer. I quickly divest both of us of our pants, and remove my boxers.

The next few minutes are a blur; the next thing I remember is Demyx's hands gripping my hair almost painfully as I bobbed my head up and down. Judging by how loud the moans - which happened to be my name, I noted smugly - were and how frequently they were coming, I could tell he was close. Taking all of him into my mouth once more, I pulled back, lightly scraping my teeth on his length. "Zexion!" Demyx screamed. I lowered my head, sucking hard. He came with a loud scream, the white liquid shooting down my throat. After making sure I didn't miss a single drop, I crawled back up his body and kissed him. I had to make sure he wanted this. I don't know why, I just wanted him to want me as much as I wanted him. ((A/N: did that sentence make sense to _anyone_?))

"You sure you want this?" I ask after we parted, gasping for breath. He nods, obviously a little tired but not wanting to stop. I crawl off of him and start looking for my coat. This is a little harder than you might think, as both of the coats are mine, and I'm so hard that it's a little hard to focus on anything but Demyx and sex. I wonder how hard it would be for Saix if he were in my position, as he has next to no self-control. I guess it doesn't really matter, especially because, from what I can gather, he is always bottom. The fact that he is bottom to Xemnas makes it a little less surprising, though. Wait, what was I looking for again? I glance over at Demyx, who has a slightly confused look on his face. Ah, yes. Lube.

Finally locating my coat (the one I had been wearing; I had already found the one I lent Demyx, much to my aggravation.) I reach into one of the pockets. Growling in frustration, I pull my hand out, and try again, finally locating the small tube. I walk back up to the bed and lean over, kissing Demyx, who pulls me on top of him again. I tell Demyx to spread his legs as I lube my fingers. Three should be enough, right? Looking down at myself, I wince at how big I am. Normally, I would be proud of my ten inches, but I _really_ don't want to hurt my musician.

Yes, _mine._ I tend to be quite selfish when I find something that I really like. One time, It took Ansem the Wise's involvement and Xehanort zapping me with a thundaga spell to get me to share a book I had found in the library. Even as a Nobody, I still have that scar.

My thoughts returning to the present, I find two of my fingers already pumping in and out of the blonde, who is begging me for more. I comply, inserting a third finger into his unbelievably tight hole. After a few more minutes preparing him, I slowly remove my fingers. Demyx is aroused again, and probably pretty close, considering how loud he was screaming whenever my fingers hit his prostate, which had happened almost every time I thrust my fingers back in after I had finally found it. I reach for the lube, only to have it grabbed from my hands, I blink, and look up at Demyx, who is blushing furiously.

"Can... can I do it?" he asks nervously, flushing even more. I swallow, nodding. He squirts a fair amount onto his hand, and then reaches for my length, noticeably hesitating. I grab his hand, keeping him from moving it any closer. He looks up at me, a slightly fearful expression on his face, like he's afraid he did something wrong. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," I tell him gently, but he shakes his head. "I _do_ want to. It's just..." He trails off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence. "Just do like you would to yourself." He nods in understanding and reaches for my erection. He fists it and begins pumping, causing me to groan. I once again grab his wrist, slowing his movements, and then let go, grabbing the sheets next to him so I don't grab him and hurt him.

When I'm satisfied with the amount of lube on me, I remove his hand. He spreads his legs again, and I wrap them around my waist as I position myself. I look up at him, silently asking him if he's ready, and he nods. I press my head against his opening, and as I thrust in, I cover his lips with mine, catching his scream as it leaves his mouth. I force myself to hold still, so as to not hurt Demyx any more. Finally, he squirms a little, as if to ask,"Why aren't you moving?" and I move my forehead from where I had rested it as I was waiting for him to adjust. I hold his hips firmly yet gently, and slowly pull out. When only the tip of my length is still in my new lover, I swiftly thrust back in, ripping another moan from the blonde's throat. I continue this, thrusting in and out of him steadily.

The whole while, his erection has been caught between our stomachs, rubbing against both of our stomachs with every thrust. I know I won't last long - I was already close when I first entered him - so I adjust my angle, trying to find one where I can-- there!

Demyx screams in pleasure as I thrust in and out, repeatedly hitting his prostate as I grasp his manhood and begin pumping it, timing it just right so that I am moving my hand in time to my thrusts. He comes soon, his muscles squeezing me almost painfully. I come after three more thrusts, shouting his name.

Withdrawing from him, I collapse next to him. He curls up next to me, laying his head on my chest. He quickly falls asleep, and I follow him not long after...

OoOoOoOoO

(a few months later)

I smirk against my lover's lips. Seems like Axel is having some fun with the new guy... What was his name again? Roxas? Oh, well. Not like I care at the moment. About a month ago, I realized that, even though I supposedly didn't have a heart, I could feel, even love... but only when Demyx was around. It's like _he_ is my heart or something...

oooooo

(30 minutes later)

((A/N: yes, I know, I'm being lazy. I just don't want to open up _Finding You_ to copy down exactly what happened. So sue me.))

Moaning, I stop thrusting into Demyx, causing him to groan in disappointment. Firmly grasping his waist, I flip us over, causing Demyx to be sitting on me. "Please, Demyx," I beg, "just this once, plea--" I am cut off by my own moan. Demyx had just raised his hips up and then slammed back down on my length. Using my grasp on him, I help him set a steady pace, then remove one hand to grasp his manhood, jerking him off as he rides me. Demyx comes with a shout of my name, but continues raising and lowering himself until I grasp his hips, almost hard enough to bruise, and hold him still as I come deep in his tight hole, moaning out his name.

Demyx then collapses next to me, and I carefully withdraw, pulling the blanket to cover both of us. Demyx is already fast asleep as I sniff the air. Guess Axel found someone special, too...

OoOoOoOoO

(Another few months later)

"But Zexy! Why do you have to go? Can't i come with you? Please?"

I sigh. "Xemnas ordered me to, Demyx. And I wish that you could go, but you can't. I'm sorry. But don't worry; I'll be back from Castle Oblivion soon." My "heart" throbs at the look on his face. "Hey, babe," I say, hoping to cheer him up, "Why don't I give you something to remember me while I'm gone?" His face brightens at this, and I smile softly. I remove the necklace that I've had forever, even before I became a Nobody, and place it over his head. He looks puzzled, so I explain, "My mom gave this to me on my 17th birthday, when I left to be one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices." His eyes widen, obviously realizing that I have just given him my most precious belonging. "Now, I think I'll give you something _else_ to remember me before I leave," I say, smirking, as I grasp his wrist and lead a beaming Demyx to my room...

OoOoOoOoO

(A month later, Demyx POV)

I sigh sadly, fingering Zexion's necklace. I never saw him again after he left for Castle Oblivion. Axel was the only one who made it back alive. I groan as Xigbar pounds on my door, telling me to get up. I yell back, telling him to just go screw Xaldin and leave me alone. This results in a blade from one of his gun-arrows materializing above me and cutting my shoulder slightly, causing to yell in surprise and pain. I roll on my side and sit up, only to see a folded-up piece of paper on my nightstand. I frown; it says _Demyx_ on it - in Zexion's unmistakable handwriting. Nervously, I open the letter.

_Demyx,_

_After you read this letter, I need you to_

_destroy it. If anyone else sees it, the whole plan_

_will be ruined. Tell Axel - privately! - that I'm fine_

_and that his idea worked. I'm sorry you can't_

_see me right now, but I'll have you out of the_

_Organization in no time. I just wanted you to know_

_that I'm alive and well, and that I love you. I think_

_about you every day, and I can't wait until I can_

_see you again._

_Zexion_

I stare at the letter in amazement, hardly believing my eyes. Xigbar pounds on the door again, and I pull on my jeans, stuffing the note in my back pocket. I pull on my coat, gloves, shirt, and boots, and I exit my room. Ready to face the day for the first time in so long, I walk past a stunned Xigbar towards Axel's room. I have a message to deliver!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: sooooooooooooooooo... whadja think?

Zexion: I think that this took a really long time to write.

me: ((winces)) well, it was kinda hard to write. almost as hard as the Riku/Sora lemon! I think I'll mostly just stick with AkuRoku lemons... although I had a lot of fun with this... well, I'd better go write my other new story. It's Zemyx, but there might not be a lemon. ((shrugs)) I haven't really decided yet... Oh, and you'll get to meet my new muse, too!

Axel: who is it? some sissy person?

me: ((ignoring Axel)) well, I hope you enjoyed this! Please read and review!

Peter: It's after 12 am. finish this and move on to your next story. I need some sleep.

((In the corner, Riku is curled up, snoring. He is in a sleeping bag that he brought, and Axel is poking him.))

me: ((sweatdrops)) well, until next time!

OoOoOoOoO

me: ps - I just posted this, and my sister pointed out that Demyx was dead.

I kinda forgot to mention that it's a little AU...

sorry!


End file.
